Somarinoa's Location Gallery
A gallery of Somarinoa's drawn locations — primarily celestial bodies. This is not a complete list of locations which have had images drawn of them and eventually all locales will hopefully get drawn. This is however all locations which have had images already uploaded. Links to these places lead to articles dedicated to each specific spot. Locations denoted with a "†" indicate places which have been destroyed through various means; however, very few locations will have this. If an article in the gallery contains a Crawler image, this means no image currently exists. # A Crawler Top Card.png|Aetarkia Crawler Top Card.png|Ailosis Crawler Top Card.png|Aitarkia Albian.png|Albian (Albian System) Algeloadis.png|Algeloadis (Albian IV) Crawler Top Card.png|Altega Angion.png|Angion (Tromin I) Antana.png|Antana (Bultea II) Crawler Top Card.png|Artarkia Attos Concept.jpg|Attos (Meiox IX) Crawler Top Card.png|Audette Audron.png|Audron (Tromin IV) Crawler Top Card.png|Avyari Crawler Top Card.png|Aychtarkia B Balas & Phynbov Concept.jpg|Balas (Meiox VI) Crawler Top Card.png|Bezzmol Crawler Top Card.png|Biitarkia Crawler Top Card.png|Blood Borvan.png|Borvan Bradebben.png|Bradebben (Thlanax IV) Bultea.png|Bultea C Crawler Top Card.png|Centralis Crawler Top Card.png|Churpekka Crawler Top Card.png|Chweeb Crawler Top Card.png|Ciitarkia D Dakkas.png|Dakkas (Albian I) Crawler Top Card.png|Daung Crawler Top Card.png|Desilla Crawler Top Card.png|Diabolom Crawler Top Card.png|Diakatan Crawler Top Card.png|Diitarkia Dosganna.png|Dosganna (Thlanax I) Category:Galleries Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Illustrated Locations Category:Illustrated Planets E Crawler Top Card.png|Earth Ehroendus.gif|Ehroendus (Albian II) Crawler Top Card.png|Eitarkia Ekteropen.png|Ekteropen (Cerma IV) Crawler Top Card.png|Eltarkia Crawler Top Card.png|Emtarkia Crawler Top Card.png|Enclyo Crawler Top Card.png|Ephtarkia Crawler Top Card.png|Ergan (Phoeb-2 I) Crawler Top Card.png|Estarkia Crawler Top Card.png|Ethuun Eugling.png|Eugling (Cerma II) Crawler Top Card.png|Exilus Crawler Top Card.png|Extarkia F Falphurnn.jpg|Falphurnn Crawler Top Card.png|Fleev Crawler Top Card.png|Frenzul G Gareleuse.png|Gareleuse (Crahel I) Crawler Top Card.png|Ghandee Crawler Top Card.png|Ghine Crawler Top Card.png|Gorgeon Crawler Top Card.png|Grellius Crawler Top Card.png|Gwoblob H Crawler Top Card.png|Haven Crawler Top Card.png|Hogie Crawler Top Card.png|Huber (Tuchion I) Crawler Top Card.png|Hush Hydroth.jpg|Hydroth I Crawler Top Card.png|Iska J Crawler Top Card.png|Jaetarkia Crawler Top Card.png|Jhedda Crawler Top Card.png|Jiitarkia K Kaetarkia.png|Kaetarkia Crawler Top Card.png|Kawyes Crawler Top Card.png|Kesari Crawler Top Card.png|Khuaciuci Kimba (Planet).png|Kimba (Crahel V) Crawler Top Card.png|Kissimi Kollox Concept.jpg|Kollox (Meiox I) Crawler Top Card.png|Koop Korobos Concept.jpg|Korobos (Meiox III) Crawler Top Card.png|Kyisziq L Crawler Top Card.png|Lacolo (Tuchion II) Crawler Top Card.png|Lapyss Crawler Top Card.png|†Lazh Crawler Top Card.png|Lingua Crawler Top Card.png|Lunassius Crawler Top Card.png|Lyrikka M Mason (Sagan IV).jpg|Mason (Sagan IVa) Mictan.png|Mictan (Crahel III) Crawler Top Card.png|Miicraxxus Crawler Top Card.png|Monikeria Crawler Top Card.png|Moqua (Technar IX) Crawler Top Card.png|Myschevaun N Nabia.png|Nabia (Bultea III) Naydes.png|Naydes (Cerma I) Crawler Top Card.png|Nhizilius Nier Concept.jpg|Nier (Meiox II) Crawler Top Card.png|Niitarkia Nobos Concept.jpg|Nobos (Meiox VIII) Crawler Top Card.png|Novakk Category:Galleries Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Illustrated Locations Category:Illustrated Planets O Crawler Top Card.png|Oetarkia Omess.gif|Omess (Omega Ghardinius ?) Crawler Top Card.png|Oshku P Phion.png|Phion (Crahel II) Phoeb-2.png|Phoeb-2 Phottos Concept.jpg|Phottos (Meiox X) Balas & Phynbov Concept.jpg|Phynbov (Meiox VII) Crawler Top Card.png|Piitarkia Crawler Top Card.png|Podunkle Pylope.png|Pylope (Thlanax III) Pyrenovana.png|Pyrenovana (Tuchion III) Q Crawler Top Card.png|Quadrotessa Quaramank.png|Quaramank (Cerma III) Crawler Top Card.png|Quutarkia R Crawler Top Card.png|Rastafar Crawler Top Card.png|Relic Crawler Top Card.png|Ryol S Scarus.png|Scarus (Crahel IV) Crawler Top Card.png|Seshea Shamerinia.png|Shamerinia (Albian IIa) Simuliovar.png|Simuliovar (Borvan I) Crawler Top Card.png|Skozarius Crawler Top Card.png|Slashbaar Crawler Top Card.png|Ssurlrrassa Crawler Top Card.png|Surpraxxia Crawler Top Card.png|Swush Crawler Top Card.png|Syrillia T Crawler Top Card.png|Tarkakia Tayleshus.png|Tayleshus (Bultea I) Crawler Top Card.png|Tlis Crawler Top Card.png|Tropha U Crawler Top Card.png|Undulla Crawler Top Card.png|Undyrlundh V Crawler Top Card.png|Vacca Valis.gif|Valis Crawler Top Card.png|Velara Velydoni.gif|Velydoni Crawler Top Card.png|†Vexillo Crawler Top Card.png|Vhuss Vicair.gif|Vicair Crawler Top Card.png|Viitarkia Volacus.gif|Volacus Zeeon Map.png|Vuunega (Voresh III) W Crawler Top Card.png|Waitarkia Crawler Top Card.png|Wiitarkia X Y Crawler Top Card.png|Yutarkia Z Zalkore.jpg|Zalkore (Jaeda V) Crawler Top Card.png|Zharkul Crawler Top Card.png|Zhvrrrmraug Crawler Top Card.png|Ziitarkia Category:Galleries Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Illustrated Locations Category:Illustrated Planets